pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:W/any Rajazan Farmer
This is a Warrior build used for farming Cultist Rajazan (in Normal Mode) for the elusive Rajazan's Fervor. This build not only has a high survivability rate with running to Rajazan but can also kill him quickly & with great ease without having to hit, run & eventually degen to death. It relies on a Tactics/Swordsmanship combo to aid with the run ("Charge!", Defensive Stance & Healing Signet) & the final kill (Riposte & Deadly Riposte.) Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/Any Strength=9 Swordsmanship=9 Tactics=12+1+1"Charge!"StanceSprintRiposteRiposteFrenzySignetNo Pain/build Variants Feel No Pain can also be swapped out for another favored heal, an IAS or another affordable attack skill. (Note : Energy is rarely an issue & Conditions will be transferred to you via Rajazan's Plague Touch.) Examples : * or as an energy based attack. * for an extra spammable attack skill. * to build adrenaline faster. Equipment Armor *Full Knights Insignia's. *Best Vigor Rune. *Minor Strength. Weapons *+5 Energy, +30HP Weapon for run. (Optional for the kill.) *Max Damage Vampiric/Furious/Sundering, 15^50, +30HP. (Zealous isn't necessary but can still work.) *+30HP, Received Physical Damage -5% (20%)/+45HP, Received Physical Damage -2% Stance Sheild. *Longbow for pulling. The Run *Starting from Harvest temple and head down the steps until the Shiroken start charging you. I recommend this running order: Sprint > "Charge!" & Defensive Stance > Repeat. Make sure to use "Charge!" & then Defensive Stance straight after to help cut down the amount of Debilitating Shot's that get through. Note - Sprint & Defensive Stance will cancel each other as they're both Stances. *Once past the groups of Shiroken you'll find yourself at a Res Shrine. Regardless of your alignment the Priest will heal you, take this opportunity to regen your health & energy. *When regen'd make your way towards the Creeping Carp, as you reach the skeletal remains they will head towards you. As they start towards you turn & Sprint back, head down the lower path & follow it past where the Creeping Carp were waiting. *Keep Sprinting & "Charge!"ing towards the open area ignoring any Kraken Spawn that may Hex you, or Luxon Assassin's that spawn on your left. *You'll find yourself running down a narrowish corridor with Shiroken charging you. Go back to using Sprint > "Charge!" & Defensive Stance > Repeat, at the end stick to the right hand wall & keep heading upwards avoiding the Saltspray Dragons. *As you reach the end of the wall Rajazan will be to your left surrounded by his outcasts. Simply Sprint/"Charge!" straight past them. They will de-aggro rather quickly leaving you trapped in a little alcove/cul-de-sac. (If they don't de-aggro quickly you can continue to Sprint/"Charge!" around & they will lose interest.) The Pull Use your Longbow to attract Rajazan. *As you fire at him his whole group will become aggro'd but just turn & Sprint/"Charge!" away whilst trying to keep Rajazan as close as you can. This is an annoying pull to make but if done correctly, Rajazan will not de-aggro but his group of outcasts will return to their patrol. *If the whole group stay aggro'd just Sprint/"Charge!" around until they return to their patrol. Killing Rajazan The easiest part of the whole run as it only takes a minute or two. Rajazan's only hard hitting skill is Unholy Feast which isn't hard hitting at all! *Once you have Rajazan in a one-on-one fight just attack & spam your Riposte's, but note that Deadly Riposte will result in Rajazan using Plague Touch to transfer the condition to you. This can be countered by using Feel No Pain. *Use Healing Signet as required. Counters *Becoming body-blocked by Shiroken's whilst running down the Harvest Temple's stairs. *Creeping Carp's Siphon Speed. *Inability to lose aggro from Rajazan's outcasts. Video *Warrior/Any - Solo Rajazan Farmhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YppW7odF0Y